


Name game

by generousgirlfriend



Category: Fingersmith (TV), Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generousgirlfriend/pseuds/generousgirlfriend
Summary: Maud takes the plunge.A short & sweet sex fic.





	Name game

* * *

 

"Name me," I tell Sue, "when you wish for me to stop."

"Name you?"

Her mouth curls, and I blush. It always makes me blush, her lopsided smile, which I know now is the precursor to ecstasy. "I think not," she says, but she says it with an air of mock resignation; "go on, then."

And so I brush back her hair, and press my lips to the flesh beneath it.

 

* * *

 

This is the girl whose touch I had, at a point in time, dreaded more than anyone else's in my life; for I had then taken, on his word, the life Richard had promised me outside my uncle's house, if I let her go. Well, I let her go; and lost so much – more than I knew I had. This is the girl who came back to me, after all of that.

Says she wants me regardless. Speaks the words into my cheek as she sends me reeling and shuddering into love, over and over again.

How long has it been since the first time I dreamed of us together? I mean – together, as lovers. A whole life ago, it seems; though sometimes it is like a new bruise, tender as it heals.

And I did dream so hard, for so long. There was only a single night –  _that_ night, before my wedding to a man; that night, when I did not need to dream. For she had come upon me fully that night, tasting of hops, salt, flesh... of her, of life.

 

* * *

 

She endures, longer than what I thought she might.

Certainly longer than what I might. Upon me it is a sudden dipping, plunging feeling; I come off-balance, lose my sense of place; and then, a hundred explosions, throbs, tremors, washing over me, settling around me. Then we switch, because I want to make her feel the same.

Three times. She almost let slip my name three times.

She supposes she will outsmart me. It is our little game. She will make as if about to speak: "M... _Mm_..." but catch the rest of the sound before it leaves her mouth.

I think back to some clandestine meeting, just beyond my bed to the maid's quarters, of Richard with Agnes in the night. I had heard it – imagination like mine I might've seen it all. A stifled moan here, a strangled whimper there. A perfect deception. I knew Agnes: it was not out of pleasure that she moaned and whimpered that night. Whatever she felt in that moment compelled her to pray, or think of God. Or try not to think of God. Or, perhaps I am wrong. Perhaps she _had_ found some small enjoyment there, as she sampled his cock. Richard of course would have savored, if not the act itself, the carrying-out of that heinous plan...

How new, how soft, how sweet this is for me. I glance at Sue's face–plain, composed. I am afraid, for a fleeting moment, that she has become unwilling; until she places her hands about my head and gently, gently draws me toward her lap.

The cunt itself, and her physicality, I do expect. I have seen pictures and read descriptions in books. I have seen the body of Barbara, in flashes of skin exposed between her day- and night-gowns. It does not surprise me – that Sue's hair is dark, wavy; the folds of her flesh dark also, but pinker near the centre... that she is wet, was wet even before I had dropped to my knees...

The texture is a different thing entirely. I thought it might be like kissing her mouth. Instead, it is... like drawing a rose petal or a silken sheet across my lips. I can cover it with my tongue. I can feel, at the centre of my tongue, the pressure and warmth of her clit. My own cunt grows warm in response. I take her labia, gently as I can, between my teeth. It is absurdly delicate... It might tear, if I am too eager.

I work at this for a minute. Then I look again. Her head is put back. I see the underside of her neck. Her lip is very red, from biting it. Her breaths come heavier. It makes her chest leap and quicken. _Say it!_ , I say to her in my head. I will make you say it.

When I pull away, she brings my face to hers. Does she find it strange, I ask, to taste herself in my mouth?

It is. Strange and lovely.

"You were close," I whisper between kisses.

"Was I?"

"I _will_ make you name me."

I sense her mischievous smirk. "You can keep trying."

 

* * *

 

gg

 

* * *

 

Thanks for reading! I've had this on the backburner for a year un-posted... But, it's better off shared than unseen, so. 💖


End file.
